criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Russ
|birthplace = Washington, D.C. |family = Madison Camille Russ Walt Russ Josephine Russ Angela Russ Michael Russ |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Timothy Darrell Russ is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok in the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager. Biography Russ was born on June 22, 1956, at Washington, D.C., to Walt and Josephine Russ. Growing up, Russ spent his childhood all over the planet, growing up in military bases at Niagara Falls, Elmendorf, Omaha, Taiwan, Philippines, and Turkey. After graduated from the Izmir High School in Turkey and received a diploma from the Rome Free Academy, Russ began studying theater, earning a Bachelor of Science in Theater Arts at Saint Edwards University and continued his studies at Illinois State University. Once he graduated, he moved to Los Angeles to start his career in film. Russ got his first on-screen role in 1985, when he was cast as Sam in the NBC crime drama Hunter. He got his first recurring role in 1987, when he was cast as D.C. Montana in the action-adventure series The Highwayman. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Spaceballs, Fallout 4, Star Trek: Voyager, Castle, Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, The Night Shift, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, Mafia III, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Renegades, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Twilight Zone, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Russ portrayed Agent Lawrence, one of the committee members that oversaw reinstating Spencer Reid, in the Season Thirteen episode "To A Better Place". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "To A Better Place" (2017) TV episode - Agent Lawrence *Vitals (2017) - The Surgeon *Sun, Sand & Romance (2017) - Gus *The Circuit (2017) - Unknown Character *Mystic Cosmic Patrol (2017) - Gorgon *Renegades - 2 episodes (2017) - Commander Kovok *The Fosters - 2 episodes (2017) - Judge James Eskin *Blade of Honor - 5 episodes (2017) - Yuni *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street (2016) - Winston Hobbes *Six Gun Savior (2016) - Ezekiel Roak *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Birdman (voice) *Greyscale (2015) - Gavin Calhoun *Fallout 4 (2015) - Lancer Captain Kells (voice) *Star Trek: Renegades (2015) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok *Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) - General Gottleib *They Want Dick Dickster (2015) - Sammy Davas, Jr. *The Night Shift (2015) - Bossman *Alongside Night (2014) - General Jack Guerdon *Asteroid vs Earth (2014) - Captain Rogers *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Cavity (2014) - Star Trac Agent #1 *Regular Show (2014) - Sergeant/Helicopter Pilot (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Castle (2013) - Dr. Malcolm Wickfield *Social Nightmare (2013) - Principal Ajeti *Lab Rats (2013) - Agent Gordon *Arrested Development (2013) - Babies Having Babies crew (uncredited) *Guys with Kids (2013) - Specialist *Bloomers - 2 episodes (2011-2013) - Mr. Adler *John Derek: Film Genius (2012) - Narrator *Shmagreggie Saves the World (2012) - Tom from the Future *The Soul Man (2012) - Devon *C.A.T.s (Covert Anti-Espionage Team) (2012) - Harry *Star Trek New Voyages: Phase II (2012) - Erlichmann Plumbers *The Secret World (2012) - Atticus Sawyer/Harrison Blake (voice) *iCarly - 9 episodes (2007-2012) - Principal Franklin *The Making of Spotlight (2011) - The Narrator *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2011) - Judge Morrison *Rampart (2011) - Command Staff Member #1 *Suits (2011) - Robert Geller *Sym-Bionic Titan - 9 episodes (2010-2011) - Solomon/Additional Voices (voice) *Good Luck Charlie (2011) - Dr. Meyer (uncredited) *The Whole Truth (2010) - Unknown Character *Reformed Tramp (2010) - The Narrator *Starship Farragut - The Animated Episodes (2010) - Tumar (voice) *CSI: Miami (2010) - Leonard Sterling *The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2010) - Unknown Character *Star Trek Online (2010) - Tuvok (voice) *Chad & The Alien Toupee (2009) - Murray Silverman *Lincoln Heights (2009) - Principal *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Zathrian the Keeper (voice) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Black Panther/Colossus (voice, credited as Timothy Russ) *Samantha Who? - 35 episodes (2007-2009) - Frank *Stormrise (2009) - Donovan/Ranger Soldier (voice) *Trust Me - 2 episodes (2009) - Gordon Benedict *Divas of Novella (2008) - Ship Computer (voice) *Lost Planet: Colonies (2008) - Shane Bandero (voice) *Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok *Live Free or Die Hard (2007) - Chuck Summer *Hannah Montana (2007) - Dr. Meyer *General Hospital - 4 episodes (2006-2007) - Dr. Trent *Without a Trace (2007) - Phil Hansen *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Shane Bandero (voice) *Borg War (2006) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (voice) *NCIS (2006) - Jerry Kemper *The Oh in Ohio (2006) - Douglas *Unbeatable Harold (2006) - Diner Manager *Twenty Good Years - 3 episodes (2006) - Marty *Unfabulous - 2 episodes (2005) - Officer Jones *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (2005) - Town Clerk *ER (2005) - Dr. Medford *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) - Rupert Brown/Dennis Campbell/Ed Clemmons/Gordon Dixon/Walter Harris/John Lassiter/Jack Morgan (voice) *Roddenberry on Patrol (2003) - The Red Shirt Bandit *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (voice) *Any Day Now (2002) - Juror *Star Trek: Voyager - 170 episodes (1995-2001) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok/Tulak *Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (voice) *East of Hope Street (1998) - Casey *Spider-Man (1997) - Hobie "The Prowler" Brown (voice) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - 2 episodes (1993-1995) - Lieutenant Commander Tuvok/T'Kar *Star Trek: Generations (1994) - Lieutenant *Melrose Place (1994) - Roger Chambers *Bitter Vengeance (1994) - Lieutenant James *Dead Connection - Detective Chuck Roland *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper - 2 episodes (1993-1994) - Victor *Monty (1994) - Man #1 *SeaQuest 2032 (1993) - Martin Clemens *Living Single (1993) - Officer Taylor *Murphy Brown (1993) - Agent #1 *Dark Justice (1993) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) - Devor *Journey to the Center of the Earth (1993) - Joe Briggs *Mr. Saturday Night (1992) - A.D. *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - 3 episodes (1990-1992) - Eugene/Agent Marcus Collins *Tequila and Bonetti (1992) - Link *Night Eyes II (1991) - Jesse Younger *The Heroes of Desert Storm (1991) - Unknown Character *Dead Silence (1991) - Dep. Ryan *Lifestories (1991) - K.C. *Eve of Destruction (1991) - Carter *Cop Rock - 2 episodes (1990) - Juror *The Bakery (1990) - Billy Franklin *Freddy's Nightmares (1990) - Dr. Henry Picard *Family Matters (1990) - Jeff *Mancuso, FBI (1990) - Rashad *The People Next Door - 2 episodes (1989) - Answering Machine Guy *Alien Nation (1989) - Ronald Ketnes *Beauty and the Beast (1989) - Lieutenant Eric Parker *Police Story: Cop Killer (1988) - Unknown Character *Roots: The Gift (1988) - Marcellus *21 Jump Street (1988) - Ray Davies *Bird (1988) - Harris *Who Gets the Friends? (1988) - Unknown Character *The Highwayman - 10 episodes (1987-1988) - D.C. Montana *Pulse (1988) - Policeman *Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) - Jesse *Jake and the Fatman (1987) - Pete *Throb (1987) - Man #2 *Thirtysomething (1987) - Salesman *Vietnam War Story (1987) - Sgt. Lemon *The Twilight Zone - 2 episodes (1985-1987) - Archer/Officer #2 *Spaceballs (1987) - Trooper *Hill Street Blues - 3 episodes (1985-1987) - Ben Childers/Burton/Paramedic *Timestalkers (1987) - Sergeant Filton *Starman (1987) - Tyrone Washington *Amazing Stories (1986) - Security Guard #1 *Heart of the City (1986) - Collins *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1986) - Dixon *Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story (1986) - Unknown Character *Fire with Fire (1986) - Jerry *Crossroads (1986) - Robert Johnson *Hunter (1985) - Sam 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors